A Horse Walks into a Rehab
''A Horse Walks into a Rehab is the first episode of Part 1 of Season 6 of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netflix ''Netflix] original series BoJack Horseman, and the 61st episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Season 6 on October 25, 2019. Synopsis BoJack checks into Pastiches, a Malibu rehab facility, where he grapples with memories of Sarah Lynn's death and his own troubled childhood. Plot The episode starts with a flashback, which shows the circumstances surrounding Sarah Lynn's death, after the events of [[That's Too Much, Man!|''That's Too Much, Man!]] BoJack's voice is heard, calling out Sarah Lynn's name twice. He is then seen standing outside the planetarium. A body on a stretcher is being wheeled into an ambulance. BoJack then heads over to the hospital where he tells Sarah Lynn's mother, Carol and stepfather he got a phone call from Sarah Lynn and she sounded a little off. He then says he found Sarah Lynn passed out, and called an ambulance, but he was too late. Carol then says it's all her fault and she's a terrible mother. Her husband tries to comfort her, saying no one is at fault, as they walk away. BoJack is then approached by Meow Meow Fuzzyface, who questions him if he might have any idea, where Sarah Lynn might have gotten the heroin from. Fuzzyface says he has no further questions from BoJack. BoJack responds he has no idea, however, he does know she was doing a lot of drugs. BoJack says, that's just who they both were as people. He elaborates, saying they both thought they could party forever, and it wouldn't catch up with them. BoJack says he was in a bad way, and Sarah Lynn followed him down that path, because she thought he was a safe place. BoJack then questions what he has done. Fuzzyface says he gets what BoJack is saying, and the case is closed, and BoJack can stop rambling. Fuzzyface then walks off. BoJack stands there, talking to himself, saying he needs to make changes to his life—starting right then. He then goes to his car, and opens the door, a bunch of vodka bottles fall out from the driver's seat. He picks one up and drinks it. The episode then goes to present day, where BoJack is ringing the bell, at the reception desk at Pastiches Malibu Rehabilitation Center. The male groundhog receptionist startles BoJack, by popping up from behind the desk. He then enthusiastically welcomes BoJack to the facility. The receptionist then tells BoJack to pay $100,000 for his six week package. BoJack then retorts, by asking if every room comes with a free bag of $90,000. The groundhog tells him, that one cannot put a price on clean living. BoJack counters yet, Pastiches has found a way to do just that. The groundhog then pulls out his camera and asks BoJack for a selfie. BoJack says no to this. The receptionist's face falls, as he tells BoJack that every client takes a picture with him for his cork board, as a tradition. BoJack then says he is not in the mood and he looks awful. The groundhog then tells BoJack about other celebrities, who checked into Pastiches and had their pictures taken. He says they were all in the same condition BoJack when they arrived at the facility. BoJack then asks the groundhog to show him to his room, and leave him alone, so he can begin the process of healing and stop hurting his loved ones. The groundhog then apologizes. BoJack is then shown to be lethargic, as he goes through withdrawal symptoms, and isn't really able to do the activities at rehab like everyone else. The groundhog once again asks BoJack for the selfie. BoJack refuses, but he spots Sarah Lynn's selfie on the wall. After this point, BoJack is shown to be doing somewhat better, and there is a montage of him doing activities such as the nature hikes, group discussions, and yoga. BoJack is then later seen at a group discussion, where he encourages a woman named Denise to let her feelings out. Cast Trivia * This episode reveals what happened after Sarah Lynn's death in [[That's Too Much, Man!|''That's Too Much, Man!]] Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes